Out of the Cold
by AAnitab
Summary: Dean/Cas explicit romantically committed sexual activity. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't continue. I got the pleasant task of leading a straight man and an angel to the physical expression of the emotional closeness they already had. So… here be firsts of a physical nature. Yup, romantic smut ahead. Be warned. Dean and Cas get a perfect morning.


Title: Out of the cold

Author: AnitaB

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural. No money is made and no infringement is intended.

Author's notes: Dean/Cas explicit romantically committed sexual activity. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't continue. Hmm… how to explain the rest. I loved season 4 and 5, but the boys in my and my co-writer's head were not happy with the path the show took after that. Fixing the plot and poor decisions was her job, I got the pleasant task of leading a straight man and an angel to the physical expression of the emotional closeness they already had. So… here be firsts of a physical nature. Yup, romantic smut ahead. Be warned.

Out of the cold

By AnitaB

The sky was still dark. The wind blowing across Bobby's front steps was chilled in the pre-dawn moments. But Dean wasn't cold. In the fanciful, romantic and therefore girlie part of his brain, he didn't think he'd ever be cold again.

Not anymore. Dean took a sip of the coffee and set the mug down on the steps beside him. Cas's hand was forced off his shoulder for a moment as their arms shifted. Then the warmth of that palm was right back where it belonged, lined up perfectly with the burn scar even through the layers of his shirt and jacket. Dean sighed and leaned back against his favorite trench coat and the chest it covered. A scruffy chin rested on top of his head, shifting in his hair as the angel's ribs heaved with a sigh as well.

Dean felt a hand sneak across his stomach to gently intertwine their fingers against the front of his jacket. He couldn't help smiling and cuddling back into those arms, that chest. He loved it when Cas reached out for him, adored the warmth that always filled his chest at the touch of his angel's skin against his own. A simple kiss set all his nerves boiling under his skin. And in the few months since the first simple kiss they'd shared, Cas had learned a hell of a lot about kissing. Dean would never get enough of his taste, never get enough of Cas in his arms, holding him close. He wanted more of Cas, wanted every single inch of Cas's skin under his fingers, wanted to watch the surprise and pleasure fill those beautiful eyes as Cas learned everything else their bodies could do to each other.

He had loved every little gasp and moan along the way as Cas had experimented with the fit and pleasure of their mouths. Just thinking about it now made Dean want to turn in those arms and seek out those lips with his own. But he could wait. Cas was worth the wait, worth anything in all of heaven and earth. The calm togetherness of sitting wrapped in each other was too precious to give up just yet. Dean leaned his head back against a strong shoulder, sliding his free hand up and down the firm length of a thigh through thin suit pants. He bit back a chuckle at the shiver that ran through Cas's body, the tightening of those arms and legs around him, the shifting of lean hips against his back. "You cold, Cas? We can go in if you want?"

The shiver continued, following the drag of his fingertips along the inside seam of those slacks. Dean knew it wasn't the cold air causing it. He was causing it, and he damn well adored the response Cas had to him. Those arms tightened around him, those hands clinging like someone was about to steal Dean away. /Never gonna happen. You're mine now, Cas. You're mine and I'm yours.\\

"No… I'm not cold." Cas nuzzled a scruffy cheek against his own. It was what he did when he wanted a kiss and didn't want to ask for one. Dean had never adored stubble burn more in his life. "And we were going to watch the sun rise together." Another brush of skin and stubble made Dean angle closer, his fingers tightening like someone was going to steal Cas away. Gorgeous eyes met his warmly before dropping to his lips. "Dean,"

That voice… the way Cas said his name made self control more and more difficult to hold onto. And there wasn't a chance in hell that he was waiting one more second for the rush of warmth that a kiss from Cas always gave him. He found himself on his knees in the vee of Cas's legs, cupping that scruffy jaw in both hands with a name on his lips. "Castiel," Cas met him halfway, both hands fisting in the front of Dean's jacket as their lips met for the first time in what felt like hours but was more like ten minutes.

Even that was too long for Dean. Cas groaned into his mouth and followed the hungry sound with the skilled thrust of his tongue. There was that rush of heat that Dean needed, the warmth of Cas so close and yet not nearly close enough. This angel wouldn't be close enough until they actually broke the laws of physics and climbed right into each other's skin. 'Til then, he'd just have to get as close as physics allowed.

First things first, his favorite trench coat was now officially in his way. "Cas…" He pulled back to speak but got distracted by the glide of Cas's tongue over that addictive lower lip. With a helpless groan, Dean licked over the smooth curve before diving into a deep, breathless kiss. He'd never get enough. /More, Cas, I need more of you.\\ Dean could not, would not push Castiel farther than he was ready to go. "Cas… I want to touch you. Please, tell me how I can touch you."

Cas's reaction… was so damn gorgeous that Dean couldn't breathe. He'd remember that combination of shiver, tightening grip and a perfect low, sweet groan the rest of his life. And then Cas upped the ante with a rough, breathless kiss and the most amazing words he could give Dean. "Yes. Yes, please, Dean. I need to feel you. Please touch me."

Cas was ready for more. Finally. And more was exactly what he was going to get. But not out here… the sunrise would just have to wait for another perfect morning.

"Come on, Cas. Let's go inside." Dean felt the cold when he forced himself to stand and step back. But his hands were warm enough as Cas accepted both to pull himself to his feet and then right up against his chest. Right where he was supposed to be, close to Dean's heart.

Abandoning both their cups of coffee, Dean led Cas inside and up the stairs. All the while reminding himself to go slow and be careful with Cas. He was a virgin after all.

000

He hadn't gone into a situation with this little an idea of exactly what was about to happen since… maybe he'd never gone into something with so little clue. But Castiel wasn't afraid. It was Dean. Dean was leading him up to bed by the hand. It was Dean who wanted to touch him, who always kissed him so sweetly. It was Dean who warmed him with only a look across a room, who had literally carried his soul right next to his heart. Who had run a one-man crusade to bring him back.

Castiel wanted nothing more than to experience Dean's touch, to bury himself as close as he could get to the heart and soul of the man who had become his whole world. Whatever Dean wanted to do to him, with him could only be something amazing and worth experiencing.

Just that first kiss Dean had given him was one of the most amazing things he'd ever felt. Dean always felt amazing, always made Cas feel so much more than he'd ever dreamed possible. He'd instinctively trusted Dean with his heart and his soul. He would trust him with his body.

"Dean?"

Dean's hand stopped an inch from the door knob of his bedroom. Only then did Castiel really hear the trembling of his own voice. "Cas, we don't have to do anything you don't want." Dean had turned and reclaimed Castiel's hands, warm eyes searching his face. "Just tell me and we're back on the porch to watch the sun rise. There's no hurry."

That wasn't what this feeling between his ribs, in every inch of his skin said. His nerves were begging him not to slow down, but to move faster. He wanted to rush, to wrap himself in Dean's warmth, to soak in enough of this man's heat to never feel the cold again. "No… I… I want this. I want this, Dean. I just don't know what that means."

Those gorgeous eyes started smiling before his favorite lips started to curve. "I haven't really done this before either, Cas." He felt one hand cup his jaw, rough fingers running gently over his skin. Just that light, little touch had him shivering. "Not like this." If Dean could do this with fingertips on his face, what could he do with access to more of him. "We can do as much or as little as we want. Just getting to kiss you is… so much more than I ever thought I'd get. So much more than I deserve."

The need in that face, the heat in those eyes had him wanting so much more himself. He wanted to make Dean shiver under the stroke of his fingers. Wanted to give him a kiss, a thousand kisses just to see the smile on those sweet lips when they broke apart for air. "Kiss me. Kiss me now, Dean. I know I want that very much."

There was the smile he wanted. Castiel would move heaven and hell for that smile. "Come here, Cas."

Castiel stepped forward, counting Dean's heart beat with one hand on his chest and leaning in for the chaste, heated press of lips. It wasn't enough. He needed to taste Dean on his tongue, needed to claim this man's mouth. /Mine, my Dean.\\ His hand found its way to his mark on Dean's shoulder as the other gripped the back of his neck and dragged him closer. Dean made the most gorgeous groan as he plunged his tongue into the sweet warmth of that mouth. /That's it, Dean, feel me, need me.\\

It was hard, but it had to be done. If they stayed out here in the hall, something bad was going to happen. Cas forced himself back from those delicious lips and smiled himself at Dean's attempt to follow him. "Open the door, Dean, lead the way." He loved the strength of those arms trying to pull him close even as their owner nodded and tried to pull back. Dean ended up walking through the bedroom door with five fingers wound so tightly through his that he could feel both their hearts beating in his fingertips.

The bed sank a little under him, but not under Dean. Because Dean was on his knees at the edge of the bed with his hands warming Cas's knees. "Cas, I want to touch you, you have to believe that. But I don't want to hurt you or scare you or push you in any way. Tell me…" Those gorgeous eyes fell closed for a second, Dean's hands trembling against his legs. "Tell me how you want me to touch you."

Castiel felt his brain whirl and freeze. Dean wanted him, he could see that, feel that in the heat of those eyes, the shaking of those hands. What Dean was asking him to do… to think under the stroke of those addictive hands. To put needs and wants he didn't even understand into words. He didn't think he could put the images in his head, the itch and throbbing of his skin into anything as mundane as sound and syllables.

As to how he wanted Dean to touch him… he wanted it all. Castiel wanted those strong hands everywhere, wanted their heat without anything in the way. "Skin…" His eyes fell shut at the need in his own voice. Everything he wanted and just how badly he wanted it was all wrapped up in four little letters and his voice like he'd never heard it before. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life… until Dean laughed a low, sweet caring chuckle and stole a soft little kiss.

"You got it, Cas." Strong hands cupped his face for another kiss, this one a little deeper but still soft and easy. "Now look at me." It was hard to get his eyes open when all he wanted was to lean forward for one more touch of lips, one more slide of that tongue against his. But he'd do anything for Dean. And for that smile. "There's my boy. We can do this… together. But I need you to let me know how you're feeling 'cause I'd die before I'd hurt you."

Cas found himself incapable of anything but nodding and holding on tight as his two favorite hands in the world reached for the lapels of his trench coat and pulled him into a kiss. /I'd destroy the universe before I'd hurt you, Dean. You're my everything.\\

000

It was good that Cas seemed to love kissing, because it was a great cover for the fact that Dean couldn't breathe at the thought of finally getting to touch more of his angel. It was time for the trench coat to go. And then the suit jacket and the shirt and anything else he could peel off the angel on his bed. But if Cas wanted skin, Dean was more than happy to give it to him. He'd give Cas anything he wanted. His hands kept shaking through the peeling of coat and suit jacket off strong shoulders. His fingers stumbled against the buttons of his favorite white shirt as Cas slipped both hands into his jacket to fist in his shirt. "This okay?"

"Yes, please. Touch me, Dean. Hurry." Dean wasn't close enough, not nearly close enough. And clearly Cas agreed, pulling him up between suit clad knees with those hands at the tops of his jeans.

Hurrying would be a bad idea. If Dean hurried, he'd find Cas at least half-naked and probably freaked out beneath him as he ripped him out of all his clothes. But kissing… kissing those lips so they couldn't tempt him with words in that low, sweet needy grumble of his favorite voice… that was the only way to get Cas out of that shirt without popping all those tiny buttons off in the process. Dean plunged his tongue past those gorgeous lips, forcing his shaking fingers to open button after button.

It was hard, so hard to focus on the buttons and not the heat calling to him from the gap of that shirt. But Dean wanted, needed to watch Cas's face when he finally got that strong chest under his hands. He had to see what his touch would do to this incredible man in his arms. Finally the last button gave way under his fingers and he was dragging the white fabric loose from his waistband. It was time to touch his Castiel and therefore time to give up the kiss at least for a bit. "Eyes open, Cas, I want to see this."

It was hell waiting for those beautiful eyes to open. Especially when Cas's hands flattened against his sides and pulled him even closer, strong fingers rubbing up and down his ribs. "Dean, please…"

"No, Cas, not 'til you look at me. Now open your eyes if you want me to touch you." He fisted his fingers in the loose fabric and waited through a groan, shiver, and the tightening of strong fingers at his back. Then those eyes finally opened. "There's my Cas. You might want to hold on." Finally, Dean finally put his hands flat against the hot skin over a pounding heart to the feel of Cas trembling and clinging to him. So damn warm under his hands, so damn gorgeous gasping his name. Nothing had ever felt as good as Castiel did right now. "More?"

Strong fingers pulled at his shirt, sliding underneath to press against his stomach skin to hot skin. Now Dean understood how the simple press of his hands on Cas's chest was so powerful. Because the simple heat of those hands on his skin made him want to strip them both naked and rub those gorgeous hands over every hungry inch of his body. He wanted to rub his hands over every gorgeous inch of Cas, just for more of those sweet sounds. "Yes. I want more. Touch me more, Dean."

Dean smiled into a kiss and set about warming every inch of that firm chest with his hands. And it was just as much for the pleasure filling his blood as it was for Castiel. But Cas's response just built the heat higher. Cas was holding on tight, strong fingers burning into Dean's back. But nothing was as hot as every gorgeous inch of lean ribs and strong shoulders under his hands. Dean rubbed his thumbs around the small male nipples, loving the sharp sound on Cas's lips. /I want…\\

Dean was somehow surprised that the desire to put his mouth on those dusky peaks wasn't even the slightest bit lower than the last woman he'd touched. In fact it was higher. He couldn't wait to see what his tongue could do to Cas by way of those sensitive nerves. But he needed permission. "Cas, I want to taste you… can I?" Dean looked up and watched those beautiful eyes lock onto his lips and licked them just for the extra heat in that gaze. "Please…"

"Only… only if you lose both our shirts. I… I have to touch you… like you're touching me." Those hands were already trying to shove Dean's jacket over his shoulders, but they were shaking a little too hard to manage it. "Take it off, Dean. Now."

"Don't move an inch." Dean forced his hands off that skin and leaned back on his heels. The jacket was open already, but somehow it still took forever for the fabric to give way and fall to the floor behind him. But that… that look on Cas's face… that was worth waiting for. Dean closed his fingers around the hem of his shirt when they were begging to finish stripping his angel. The angel that was staring at his chest with a hungry expression. "I said don't move." Cas looked surprised, like he hadn't realized he was reaching out a hand.

"Then get back up here, Dean." Cas clenched both hands in midair and forced them down to the edge of the mattress. Dean loved those hands, loved watching them tremble with the urge to touch him. It made his own hands shake on their way up his ribs. The shirt blocked his view of those clenched hands and the swipe of his favorite tongue over those sweet lips. But as soon as the clothes hit the floor behind him the view was … good, very good. Cas was looking at him with an ocean of heat in those gorgeous eyes. Those strong hands were shaking as they reached out for him. "Dean… I need…"

/Me.\\ And Dean needed that white shirt off his Castiel. He needed to wrap his arms around his angel and feel nothing but the two of them. No clothing, no barriers. Absolutely nothing between them at all. And clearly that's what his Cas needed too. Dean caught those hands midair and forced his fingers to deal with just a few more buttons on the cuffs of that shirt. The shirt had to go before he let Cas put hands on him. The second Dean had the skin to skin contact he wanted, Cas's shirt was going to cease to exist if it was covering even an inch of his skin. "Take it off, Cas, if you want skin."

The sound on those sweet lips wasn't a word. It wasn't even a groan, a moan, or a sigh. It was a growl. His Cas was growling as he ripped the white shirt off his shoulders and dragged a willing Dean right up against that warm, firm chest, wrapping him in hot, smooth skin and strong shaking muscles. /Finally, Cas, hold me tighter.\\

000

/If I want skin?\\ Castiel had no idea what he'd ever wanted more in all of creation. And if he could concentrate at all Dean would know exactly how badly he wanted this in whatever words of need and eternity he could get to his lips. But he couldn't concentrate at all. Dean had stolen that ability with the heat in his eyes, the touch of his lips, and the glide of hot, strong fingers over his skin.

So Cas would just have to show Dean as best he could. /Here, Dean, I need you here.\\ Castiel found Dean already up against his chest wrapped tight in his arms. Dean's arms were around him too, strong muscles shaking as they helped him press any air between them right out of the way. This was what he wanted, needed more than his own breath. "Cas," His name on those perfect lips only made his body pull Dean closer. Castiel gave up the thought of controlling his hands, letting them mindlessly stroke every inch of Dean's back from his hair line to his belt. He loved it as much for the heat and feel of Dean's skin as for the shivering and trembling of the man in his arms as he pressed closer.

And the stroke of Dean's hands matched his own. Castiel found himself glad he was sitting on the edge of the bed because there was no way his legs would support his weight under the stroke of those hands. "Dean, please," Lips, he needed a kiss and he needed it now. Cas caught that face in both his hands and claimed that mouth to the hot press of Dean against his chest. Even touching from belt buckles to pounding hearts, even with those arms naked around him and rubbing his back, even exploring the sweet depths of that delicious mouth, Cas simply couldn't get Dean close enough. He couldn't feel this man in his every aching nerve yet. It wasn't enough.

And Dean seemed to know how to get them closer. "Lay back, Cas, I have to touch you." Those gorgeous hands followed up the words with a heated stroke down the naked length of his back to close on his waist.

That was a great idea, but only if Dean finally got into this bed with him. Strong fingers helped him scoot back enough for Dean to crawl onto the mattress between his knees. Cas locked his hands around the strong line of Dean's jaw, laying flat on the bed and taking his human with him. "Touch me, Dean, I need to feel more of you."

"What do you want to feel?" Dean smiled, dipping his head to lick a slow, careful line along his collarbone. Before Cas could make his voice work to answer, Dean pressed close, rocking jean clad hips against his own. /Dean,\\ All Cas's nerves stuttered and jerked, his hips moving into the pressure on their own. Dean was hard against him and rocking right against the hard length of his own erection. Dean had done this to him, had made his body react this quick and this helplessly. The smile on those gorgeous lips said that the human knew exactly what he'd done and delighted in it. "Is this what you need to feel, Cas? Is this what you want?"

"Yes, want this… need this." Castiel wrapped an arm tight around Dean's neck to drag him down into a kiss. His other hand moved on its own to clutch at that lean hip, every single nerve in his body focused on the feel of that erection so damn close against his own. Nothing had ever felt so intense or so damn good as knowing that he'd made Dean hard. Dean wanted him, wanted and needed this touch, this heat just as much as he did. They wanted more. He wanted Dean completely bare, wanted those damn jeans out of the way. "Dean, you feel…"

"Like I want you," Dean smiled, angling the next thrust of his hips to rub that hard length exactly against Cas's. "I do want you." A low, sweet sound rumbled against his gasping lips. Dean was killing him with this kiss, with the cloth-dulled heat below their belts. And it felt so fucking good he couldn't breathe. All he could do was cling to the body above his and try not to shiver himself right out of his skin. "And you want me, Castiel. Feels so fucking good to know you want me this much." Those hands rubbed hot over his skin, along his arms to intertwine all ten fingers through his. Dean pinned his hands above his head and whispered heat against his lips. "Makes me wonder how much I can make you want me…"

Oh, he was in for it now. Dean laughed before the next kiss, rocking and rubbing his body over Cas's until he pulled back with a low groan. "Dean, please." Those lips smiled and Cas knew that man wasn't done with him just yet. Dean might never be done with him. And that thought sent warmth flooding through him. "Dean, I want you, please."

"You have me. You'll always have me." Dean kissed him, a warm, deep and urgent dance of their tongues. "And I have you, right where I want you." Those hands kept his as Dean kissed and licked his way down Cas's chest until he got to those sensitive little crests. The stroke of those thumbs against his nipples had made his nerves stutter and jerk. But Dean's mouth was so much more powerful. One flick of that hot, strong tongue over his nerves was… /Oh sweet mercy, Dean!\\ …more, so much more. "That's it, Cas, show me how much."

That mouth brushed over his heart and Cas tried to brace himself before the next rush of electric heat. But all he had to hold onto were Dean's hands and that just made the rush hotter and more jolting. This time Dean didn't lick, he sucked that little peak between his lips and nibbled at it with gentle teeth. He could feel those teeth, feel the pull and heat of that mouth like it was on every single hungry inch of his skin. And it felt like heaven. "Damnit, Dean!" He wanted, needed to give this feeling to Dean. He had to explore the man making his nerves tremble and his heart explode. "It's my turn now."

Cas found himself kneeling across Dean's hips as he pinned his human's hands to the sheets above his head. Those eyes burned up into his and that gorgeous chest heaved with a shaky little moan. "Please, Cas, please touch me."

/That's it, Dean, show me how much.\\

000

Dean found himself flat on his back with an angel on his chest, pinning his hands to the sheets. And he fucking loved it. Cas reaching for him, wanting him was heaven on earth, his favorite fantasy, and bliss all wrapped into the grip of strong hands and the heat of smooth skin.

And a kiss. Dean happily held on to those strong hands and lost himself in the desperate need on Cas's lips as they danced with his. Cas leaned closer, deepened the kiss and rubbed their naked chests together. The body above his rocked, rubbed, and generally tried to kill him in the most pleasurable of ways. "Dean, don't move."

That wasn't going to be easy by the heat in Cas's eyes as they trailed over his body. But for this angel's touch, to feel everything Cas wanted to do to him… Dean would handcuff himself to the headboard if he had to. "I'll try, but hurry… please."

Those hands left his, and Dean moved just long enough to fist his hands in the sheets before Cas tried to kill him again. "I'm not hurrying, Dean. You feel too damn good to rush this." Fucking hell, he loved that smile on his angel's lips. "Makes me wonder how much I can make you want me."

/Oh, hell yes.\\ Cas had to know how much Dean wanted him, he could feel it through their clothes with every strong movement of those hips. And those hips… just didn't stop moving, not even when Cas pressed a simple kiss over his heart. Right where he'd carried this angel, held him close, held him inside. "Cas… please." His hands almost hurt, he'd clenched them so hard in the sheets. The handcuffs weren't a bad idea, because his body wanted nothing more than to take back over and love the ever loving hell out of his angel. Then those lips moved and Dean's body wanted nothing more than to arch, tremble, and hope Cas stayed right where he was, kissing, licking, and biting gently at his nipple. "Fuck, Cas, please."

"Hmm, you taste good, Dean." Another flick of that tongue over his skin drove a shiver through his nerves. "A little salty and so warm." Dean arched and groaned under that mouth as Cas moved back up his ribs to nibble at the arched line of his throat. "You feel so good moving against me." Those damning hips rocked in a very… /Oh, fucking hell, yes, Cas!\\... very specific way above his. Dean was going to blow right here in his pants if Cas moved like that one… more… time… "You really want me, don't you, Dean?"

When the hell had Cas learned to tease? And so well to boot. "Cas…" Dean heard the pleading in his voice. Apparently so did Cas, who grinned into a kiss against the line of his jaw. So close to where he desperately needed that mouth. "Cas." Now he wasn't begging. That was more of an order. Dean followed it up with involuntary move of his hands to cup that stubborn jaw, dragging those lips to his own. Plunging his tongue into the sweet depths of that mouth, Dean let his hands stroke down Cas's strong back to close on those moving hips. He fought for breath, weakly breaking the kiss to stare up into warm and almost startled eyes. "Damnit, Cas! You're killing me here." Holding those hips still, Dean pulled Cas closer and thrust up, rubbing the entire length of his erection along the one trapped behind suit pants. "Of course I want you. You feel that…" He thrust up again, watching Cas arch and tremble, feeling strong fingers clutch him closer. "Don't you, Cas? I'm so fucking hard I'm about to bust open the zipper." Muscles all over that gorgeous body tightened as Cas fought to press closer, harder against the front of his hips. "And so are you, so damn hard 'cause you want me."

"Sweet mercy, yes! I want you, Dean, I need you." Cas quit fighting his grip and melted into it instead, warm and trembling against his chest. He dipped his head and licked his way along the burn scar of his own hand imbedded in Dean's shoulder. And it was like the mark was on fire all over again. A scorching heat filled him with pleasure rather than pain, wrapping his every nerve in the hot stroke of Cas's tongue. "Show me how, Dean. Show me what's next."

Dean fought for air, trying to focus past the insanely torturous exploration of his scar to hear the words. Because whatever Cas was saying had to be important, but the angel had short-circuited his brain. "Ca—Cas," It wasn't until the angel pulled back that Dean could manage more than his name. The need on that face made him try even harder to think. Cas wanted something, needed something and Dean wanted to give him anything he needed. /Show me what's next…\\

Cas was just as hard as he was. He must be aching for release just as badly. But being inexperienced, the angel didn't know exactly what all this tension, all this heat and need were building up to or how to get there. /And I get to show him, to watch and lead him through his first time.\\ And this… this was something he knew exactly how to do, something he would fucking love to watch Cas experience. "Cas, I know what's next. Lay back for me." Cas clearly didn't want to move, rocking his hips against Dean's and leaning closer along his chest. "You trust me, don't you, Cas?"

Hands warmed his skin, one over his heart and one lined up with his scar. "Yes. I trust you, Dean, I trust you more than anything, anyone. You know that."

"Then lay back and hold on, Cas, so I can show you what's next." His angel nodded, leaned down for one more, soft kiss and then made himself pull back. Dean waited until Cas was flat on his back to roll to his knees and reach for that belt. "I'm going to touch you, Cas. Going to show you something that feels so damn good. But you have to keep breathing and you'll need to hold on."

"Hold onto what?" Cas's eyes were locked on Dean's fingers at his zipper, his own fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets beneath him.

"To me." Dean had to taste him, leaning down for a kiss until those hands stroked along his arms to get a solid grip on his shoulders. "That's it, Cas. Now keep your eyes open."

000

Dean was asking the impossible. But for him… Cas would try. Dean would tell him if he was holding on too tight. And he knew that Dean would stop everything and anything he was doing at the time if Cas closed his eyes.

Not that he wanted to close his eyes. The only thing he'd ever seen more beautiful than the sight of Dean's hands at his belt was the man smiling at him. Right now getting both was dangerous to Cas's ability to breathe. Strong fingers were so damn warm against his stomach, so low and so simple a touch. They were just warming the skin just above his belt and yet… his body was fighting to hold on, to watch those amazing hands move so slowly when his every nerve wanted to grab those wrists and shove those hands down the front of his pants. He wanted… he needed… more. "Please, Dean."

"Please, what, Cas?"

/Damnit, please.\\ Those fingers had stopped moving, stopped opening the button, just stopped everything and pressed flat against the flexing muscles of his stomach, those palms pressing down against rocking hips. Dean's smile was both tender and determined. That damned man wasn't going to move even one inch lower until Cas somehow managed to ask for it. Cas wasn't even sure what he wanted those hands to do, but he knew exactly where he wanted them to go. He just had to get the words to his lips. "Sweet mercy, Dean, lower, please. Just fucking touch me already."

His hips responded on their own to the low, sweet chuckle on Dean's lips, thrusting up into those hands. The smile made his hands clench and his back arch. The sound of that voice made his eyes fall closed. "There is nothing I want to do more, Cas." Now those hands were moving and his belt hit the floor beside the bed even before the button opened and the zipper gave way. "But I'm not touching you 'til your eyes are open."

His eyes stayed helplessly clenched through the tugging of fabric under his hips. Air washed over his skin, cold enough to blame it for the shiver through his nerves. But Dean was solely responsible for the helpless little sound he made. Strong fingers bracketed his hips and held him still. The grip was both so close and so far from where he needed it. "Dean…"

"Eyes, Cas. I will not touch you 'til you look at me." Dean's warmth shifted against his side, rough jeans rubbing along his bare leg, a rough voice getting closer to his lips. "Cas…"

His eyes weren't working yet, not when every inch of his body was obsessing about Dean's hands, his heat, his lips. One of those hands pressed flat and wide so damn low, heating the skin between his hip bones. The other curved around his jaw, helping Cas blindly reach out for a kiss. The gorgeous slide of lips and tongues did nothing for the control of his eyelids. But it weirdly did help him catch his breath. And when those delicious lips pulled back, Cas somehow managed to open his eyes and speak. "Damnit, Dean. Touch me now!"

"Was only waiting for you…" The sight of that smile was almost as dangerous to his blood pressure as the tremor of the hand pressed against his hip. "Now that you're…with me…"

Dean was going to kill him. And he was going to adore every fucking minute of it. Cas couldn't look away from his face as Dean finally, finally wrapped one strong hand around what felt like Cas's heart, soul, and entire being. "Dean," Cas looked down his own body in shock. Dean's hand was…his erection was… The sight of them… so together, so close, so fucking gorgeous he couldn't help but stare at himself in Dean's hand. The grip of that hand was firm, gentle, and felt so fucking good he couldn't breathe. It was just skin, a simple touch without even friction and yet… /Oh sweet fucking mercy!\\

"Good?"

/Good!?\\ Good didn't begin to cover it. Dean was holding him. Dean was smiling down at him, cuddling him close against a bare chest. And he was touching him. Good wasn't a big enough word for this heaven. It was all he could do to drag his eyes from that strong hand to meet the eyes that had never left his face. Dean was enjoying this just as much as he was. And the sparkle in those eyes said this wasn't it. That it could be… "More." Holding on tight to those strong shoulders, Cas pulled him close enough for a kiss and growled against those delicious lips. "Show me more, Dean, show me everything."

"Try to keep breathing," Dean shifted against his ribs, blocking his view for a quick but deep kiss before those eyes flicked down his body to where they connected and back up, managing to hold his own gaze. "You feel so good in my hand, look so damn gorgeous naked and wanting me. And don't you dare close your eyes. No matter how good I'm about to make you feel."

That smile told him in no uncertain terms that he hadn't seen anything yet. Cas couldn't wait. "What are you waiting for, Dean? I'm right here." Cas couldn't help a little thrust of his hips, moving less than an inch through the grip of that hand. And it was… heavenly. Even that little bit of friction wrapped his nerves in heat and sent a gasp to his lips. "You've got me, so take me already."

"That's the plan, Cas. I'm taking you and I'm keeping you. My Cas." Dean leaned in close, claiming his lips for a powerful kiss that continued even after his hand started moving.

It was…it felt…that hand…the heat… /Sweet fucking mercy.\\

It was beyond words, beyond thought. And that was how you killed an angel. /Yours, Dean, all yours.\\

000

There was an erection in his hand. And for the first time in his life, it wasn't his own. And it still felt so good that it took all his will power to keep his own eyes open. But he did it. Because even better than the feel of Cas's body naked against his skin and better than the hot, hard need in his hand, was the combination of surprise and heat on that gorgeous face.

Dean loved this. He loved watching and feeling the first little thrust of Cas's hips. He loved the sound on those lips, wanted to make Cas make that sound again. He wanted to taste that sweet little moan and gasp on his tongue. But first he needed a glimpse and he needed to distract Cas just long enough to get a little of his control back. Words and little kisses covered the gap while he forced his eager hand to merely hold that hard heat. Not tighten, or pulse his grip, or stroke. Just hold that erection in his hand until Cas showed him he was ready for more with the tiny little thrust of those hips.

/That's my Cas.\\ Dean let go just a little, losing himself in a deep kiss and finally, finally let his hand take on the rhythm in his blood. And there were the gasps and moans against his lips. /That's it, my sweet Cas, feel me. Need me this much, need me more.\\ Cas's hips caught the rhythm, plunging the gorgeous length of that shaft through his grip with the most gorgeous sound that Dean had ever heard in his entire life. He was loving this kiss, but wanted…he needed… that sound…

Dean forced himself to pull back from that sweet mouth because every single nerve in his body was demanding to watch the look on Cas's face, to hear the desperate, needy sounds on those lips, to watch the pleasure in every gorgeous line of his angel's body. It wasn't easy to do when those sweet lips clung to his. "Dean," Strong hands tightened, fingers rubbing heat along his scar as they tried to pull him back into the kiss. "Please,"

"Cas," Those wide eyes locked on his face before the next stroke of his hand made them fall closed. That strong body arched into the grip with a deep rumble of sound. "That feels good, doesn't it, Cas?"

"So good, Dean." Cas braced his feet and rocked his hips harder into Dean's hand. "Please."

Dean needed to watch, to see. Letting Cas pull him close enough for a kiss, he plunged his tongue into that sweet mouth for a few heartbeats before pulling back. "Watch us, Cas. See how good we look together." Those eyes opened weakly, unfocussed and so full of heat that it made him smile. Cas was close to the peak and had no idea what was coming. And that was something he needed to see. Dean shifted closer to Cas, one arm sliding under those lean shoulders to brace him up a little higher, to pull him a little closer along his body. "Come on, Castiel, watch with me."

"Dean," Cas shifted in his arms, the back of his head dragging over Dean's handprint scar as he stared down their bodies. "Love your hands, so strong, so hot." Cas's hands, which Dean loved to distraction, were hot and strong and clinging to him. Those fingers intertwined with his free hand as Cas arched and rocked into his palm. "Tighter, please." Dean obeyed the request just for the strength of Cas's free hand closing on his thigh, hot even through the jeans. "Sweet mercy."

/Nope, no mercy, Cas. You're coming for me, right here in my hand.\\ Dean adored this. He fucking loved the sight of Castiel coming apart in his arms. Loved the tension winding tighter and tighter in every single gorgeous muscle of that body. And he was still shocked at just how much he loved the feel of Cas in his hand, naked against his body. This, right here, this moment would be his heaven. Even if it meant spending an eternity aching for his own release just to watch this angel come for him, to make him feel this good forever. "You're so close, Cas. So close to something amazing."

"Please, Dean." That shaft twitched and pulsed in his hand, timed with a simply gorgeous sound on those lips. "Something's…I feel…you are…Fuck, Dean…please!" Cas arched hard into his hand, rubbing and rocking desperately against Dean's body and through his grip. Dean's hips rocked helplessly too, needing to feel Cas's body moving against his own. The only thing keeping him from shattering all over the naked warmth was the dull barrier of his jeans. But Cas was coming first. "Faster,"

/You got it, Cas.\\ Dean smiled, hiding the curve of his lips in a line of kisses to the arched length of that strong throat. It didn't hurt that he loved to feel those little sounds against his skin. "Reach for it, Cas. Don't hold anything back. I want it all." And he wanted to see it. Dean sent his hand stroking even faster, but shifted back just far enough to watch Cas's face. That look… that right there was what he needed. Dean needed to watch the heat, need and emotions all over that precious face. He needed to watch those gorgeous eyes when the pleasure he was giving Cas finally peaked. But right now those eyes were alternating between involuntary clenching and being locked on his own shaft in Dean's hand.

Dean needed those eyes on his face, before the erratic trembling and jerking of muscles all over that gorgeous body signaled a climax. Dean leaned in, claiming his favorite lips for a kiss. Cas dove into the contact, strong hand clenching in his hair to keep their lips connected. But Dean couldn't watch his face like this, weakly pulling back just a couple inches. "Dean…"

"It's time, Cas. I want to watch you come for me." Dean added a little twist to the stroke of his hand along that shaft for the extra trembling in those muscles, the extra tension riding that body. He was almost there, balanced right on the tipping point. "Let go, Cas, reach for the edge."

Nothing in all of creation was better than this moment in time. Cas's arm was wrapped around him tight, strong fingers locked with his, and every gorgeous inch of that body was rising to his touch. That precious face was wearing enough heat to burn the world to ash. And his name was on those lips. And then somehow it got even better. "Dean!"

/There, Cas, right there, so fucking beautiful.\\

000

Dean was burning him alive, sending enough heat through his body to ignite heaven, hell, and any other level of the universe. And there was nothing in his entire existence that came even a little close to the bliss and pleasure of this feeling. Every single inch of skin to skin contact was a point of fire in this ocean of lava.

It was overwhelming and beautiful and heaven. And it was all because of Dean. Dean knew exactly what he was doing, enjoying it if the smile and the look on that face were any sign. And those gorgeous eyes locked on his face while Dean whispered to him between delicious kisses. The words themselves only barely made sense. It was the look on Dean's face that he followed, that his body responded to. And every single inch of Cas was responding to him, to the twisting stroke of that hand and the heat on that face.

Something was building, something he'd never felt before. Something terrifying and so unbelievably good. But Dean was holding him, calling him closer to that edge, calling him over it. Cas fought for a single breath in and… let go. Dean would catch him. Dean would catch him so it was safe to fall.

It felt like his entire body, his entire being, his entire soul if he had one, was pouring out through the strong, careful grip of Dean's hand. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed on their own was Dean's smile.

Dean buried him in flame. This much fire pouring through every single nerve in his body should hurt, should annihilate him, but it didn't. Dean would never hurt him. This…this felt…like the best heaven he couldn't have even imagined. "Dean!"

Breathing was beyond impossible, but that was fine. Dean was wrapped around him tight, ragged breath hot against his jaw. Dean was still watching his face even as he was locked behind closed eyelids, weakly clinging to his shoulders. His favorite lips in the universe brushed over his, but Cas wasn't in enough control of his body to return the kiss. The low laugh on Dean's delicious lips said he was fine with it. "Feel good, Cas?"

/Sweet fucking mercy, yes!\\ Nothing had ever felt better. He was certain that nothing in the entirety of existence could feel better than this. But that didn't mean he'd recovered enough connection with his own brain or nervous system to respond with words.

Dean would understand this without the words. Cas dragged in a breath and sought out those lips with his own. He needed this kiss, needed to ground himself in this boiling ocean by connecting with Dean, wrapping himself in warm, solid flesh. In the tangle and thrust of tongues.

Dean smiled into the kiss, his hand stroking up Cas's chest to rest over his racing heart before he pulled back. "I'll take that as a yes."

It was a yes. Everything left in his head could only be yes. He couldn't imagine ever saying no to Dean again.

That was… that had been… unbelievable. "Yes, Dean, that felt good. That felt…" Cas pulled Dean down and tried to tell him what the words couldn't with another kiss. "And it's my turn to show you just how good." Cas forced his fingers open, slid his hand down lean ribs to press wide and low on Dean's stomach. The jeans were still fastened, the belt still buckled. It was way past time to get his human out of the rest of his clothes. "Lay back, Dean. I'm finally going to touch you."

That was the smile. That was the smile Cas would move heaven and hell for. "I always want you to touch me, Cas." Dean wrapped both arms around him and rolled them over, giving Cas that smile again when he was flat on his back.

"Good, very good." Cas settled his weight to one side letting Dean see his smile. "Because I always want to touch you, Dean." Cas loved the heat in that face, adored the shiver of that body against his. He wanted more of that shivering, more of that heat. "Tell me, Dean, how you want to be touched."

Cas bit back a laugh at the sharp thrust of those hips against his hand, rocking a belt buckle right against his fingers. Dean was breathing hard already. That body was already demanding more, just like Dean had done to his body. Cas was happier than he could put into words that Dean was just as hot for him. And the word, the single word, that appeared on those lips made him smile even wider. "Skin,"

"You got it, Dean." Cas leaned down for a kiss, distracting Dean with a twist of his tongue while he unbuckled that belt and popped that button. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying the hell out of this kiss himself. Cas would never get enough of kissing Dean. "But I'm not touching you until you open your eyes." Dean groaned low and rough in the back of his throat. But he didn't open those gorgeous eyes. "Come on, Dean," Cas slid his fingers into the open vee of those jeans, dragging just the very tips back and forth between Dean's hipbones. "You made me wait for your touch. Open your eyes for me." Cas let his fingers slide just a little lower while he watched those eyelashes flutter. Just the extra inch of skin somehow felt even warmer. How much hotter could Dean's skin get?

"Castiel," Dean clamped one hand over his wrist and shoved his hand right where it wanted to go anyway. Then and only then those gorgeous eyes opened. Cas barely managed to keep his eyes open to see the look in those panicked eyes. /So fucking beautiful… my Dean.\\

Dean felt… just curling his fingers around that hard length felt… "Sweet fucking mercy, Dean." Dean was feverishly hot in his hand, the softest of skin over the hardest of flesh. Just holding him like this was almost better than the orgasm Dean had given him. But not quite. Watching that ocean of heat crashing over Dean…that would be better. So much better. "So gorgeous, Dean, you feel…" Cas let his hand make the first little stroke more for the feel in his hand than the sound on Dean's lips. Not that he didn't adore the breathless gasp, arch and thrust.

"Cas, fuck, please." Dean looped an arm around Cas's shoulders, dragging him closer along that gorgeous body to press those lips to his own. Cas loved the kiss, adored the almost panicked strength in that grip and the overwhelming need on that tongue. "I won't break and I need this."

"Hold on tight, Dean, and keep talking to me." Cas shifted for a better angle and pressed a quick hard kiss to a gasping mouth. "I need to hear you." Locking his eyes on Dean's face, Cas followed the rhythm of those hips with the stroke of his hand, groaning at the feel of that shaft in his hand. "Tell me how, Dean. I want it to be good for you."

"So good, so fucking good, Cas. Your hand feels… just 'cause it's you, Cas. Tighter, please." He loved this, loved feeling every little response in Dean's body. Dean was close to that edge. Cas couldn't wait for it.

000

How in the fuck did Cas get so damn good at this so fast? Dean was so close to shattering at just the first stroke of those fingers. And then his favorite voice in the entire universe asked him for the impossible and the amazing. Cas wanted to hear him, wanted him to put into words how this felt and what he wanted. /Cas, oh fucking hell, please.\\

Just Cas's voice whispering to him pushed him just a little closer to that edge, and then the kiss pushed him even further. But he would try the impossible for his angel, would do anything for Cas. But what he was saying…Dean wasn't really sure. Cas felt… so fucking good he couldn't think, could barely speak, and was helpless to do anything but thrust into that gorgeous hand and try to breathe. And hold on. Cas still wasn't close enough.

And he knew it. Or maybe Dean had managed to ask for it. He didn't know.

Cas pressed even closer against his side, claiming a very willing mouth for a deep and breathless kiss. "Faster, Dean?" That hand paused for the question, like he knew that Dean wouldn't be able to answer if those fingers were still in perfect rhythm with the helpless movement of his hips.

"Yes, Cas, please, faster. Need you, need more, please." Dean took advantage of the pause and fisted one hand in Cas's hair, pulling that gorgeous mouth in reach of his own. "Have to feel you, need a kiss, your kiss."

Cas resisted his grip, biting at the lower lip that Dean couldn't take his eyes off of. "But I want to watch you come for me." Cas was trying to kill him with that look on his face and the twisting stroke of that hand. "Dean,"

"You can, you will, Cas." Dean would hold on long enough, but only if Cas kissed him. "Kiss me first, then watch. Please." Dean licked his lips and leaned closer to Cas. "I need a kiss." He watched those gorgeous eyes drop to his lips, delighted in the increased strength of those arms around him, that hand around him. "Cas, now!"

Something shifted in Cas's face and Dean knew his self-control had just seconds to live. And then Cas was kissing him, a tongue-tangling, soul-touching kiss. And all the while that hand didn't stop moving for an instant. Now Cas was almost close enough. Now he could feel Cas in his every aching nerve. And he was about to shatter into that hand while he was still lost in the kiss. /Cas wants to watch.\\

Weakly Dean shoved at that perfect chest, managing to get his eyes open just in time to see a smile on those lips. And then it crested inside him. "Cas!"

Castiel was finally close enough as he cuddled Dean in against his chest and slowly, sweetly reclaimed his mouth as they both relearned to breathe. Somewhere in the middle of Dean's favorite kiss ever, Cas blinked away the mess they'd made and the jeans wrapped uncomfortably around his knees. His favorite arms held him tight against every inch of the lean strength of his angel, finally skin to skin from head to toe.

He was warm head to toe, but somehow Cas was even warmer. Dean smiled against those lips and curled his arms even tighter around the angel robbing him of sense and breath. This was his heaven, right here. Holding Cas close enough to feel both their heartbeats pounding through his body was everything he would ever need.

Sam and Bobby were both here: home, alive, and safely sleeping in their rooms. Cas was here with him, a tender kiss and warm embrace proving them both very much alive and together. Everything he ever needed was safe under this roof. Dean meant to pull back just enough to try to put this peaceful, happy feeling into words, to see if his angel was as stupidly romantic at the moment as he was.

Well, that was the plan. But the second those lips left his, the late hour, the long night of hunting, and lack of sleep the night before that, all caught up to him at once. The thought of words turned into a wide, helpless yawn. At least Cas was chuckling instead of laughing out right. "Rest, Dean. It's been two days since you got any real sleep."

Sleep sounded good, really good after the week they'd had. But giving up even an inch of Cas's skin against his own was more than he could stand. "Stay with me, Cas?"

"I thought you knew by now, Dean." Cas shifted them both, guiding Dean's head down onto his shoulder and drawing the blanket up over his back with a warm smile. Skin, lots of hot, smooth skin touching from head to toe, it was enough to bury Dean in delicious warmth. "There's nowhere in all of creation that I'd rather be than here with you." Strong fingers stroked through his hair as he sprawled comfortably against the lean warmth of his angel. "Sleep, Dean, right here in my arms. I'll still be here when you wake up."

So he wasn't the only one getting all dopey romantic. /Good,\\ Dean nuzzled against the scruffy line of that jaw until Cas gave him another smile and a soft kiss. "Just a few hours, Cas."

Cas just made a little humming sound and pulled him even closer against all that warm skin. "Sleep well, Dean. I've got you." Dean, life-long insomniac, was already half asleep when that voice whispered one more precious sentence which made him slip over the edge into unconsciousness with a smile. "I'll always be here for you, Dean."

/I know that, Cas.\\

000


End file.
